DM-Phobos
__TOC__ Map description This arena is set in space, inside and atop a satellite orbiting the Phobos moon. It is a highly dangerous map inside as well as outside. Players must be very cautious whilst taking each step. Through the use of well connected spaces, plenty of z-axis fighting and good weapon placement this map has earned its title as a classic. The map has several areas of interest: * Outer Space: The outside area of the map. * Lift 1: The southwest area of the map, holding the eponymous platform leading to the Sniper Tower. * Central: The key area of the map, with ledges connecting every area in the map. * Stairs Corridor: The southeast corner of the map, containing ladders going from the lower level to the middle level. * Flak Corridor: An L-shaped corridor located at the northeast of the map holding the eponymous weapon and the Invisibility secret. The name is actually misleading (see Trivia) Weapons and pickups Weapons Retail/GOTY= |-|Demo= Pickups Retail/GOTY= |-|Demo= Walkthrough PC (Demo) PC (Retail/GOTY) Playstation 2 Dreamcast Tips and tricks * Pay attention to the computer voice announcing that the tower lift was called. That's usually a sign that an opponent is going for the Sniper Rifle or that they are around that zone. * The topmost point of the map has an excellent view of the center, ideal for sniping, but it is also unsafe, as someone can sneak up behind you and shoot you off the platform, allowing for an easy death. * The BioRifle's secondary fully charged shot and Ripper's primary shot are very useful weapons in the lower areas. * The tower offers a good sniping spot, but it's also a good way of hurting your enemy if he's the sniper. You can push him off with any weapon with enough splash damage to make your foe to fall. * In order to gain access to the Invisibility, you have to look for a wall with two big lights at the sides in the central area and shoot it. There's also a platform near of that wall. * Though you'll likely rack up far more frags sticking around the base interior (most of the weapons, including the rocket launcher, are located inside), you should venture outdoors to snag the shield belt, damage amplifier, and redeemer. Take the redeemer back inside and use it near the rocket launcher whenever several players run into each other and fight. * When you do go outside, be sure to grab some anti-gravity boots (either inside the invisibility secret door or just outside near the thigh pads), so you can traverse the tall structures easily and quickly gain access to the power-ups. The Jumpboots can be used to reach the Rocket Launcher from the Central area, and reach the second level from the lower one in order to search for health and armor. Author's Tips }} CliffyB's Tips (Demo version) }} Trivia * The map comes with the UT Demo alongside CTF-Coret, DM-Morpheus, DM-Tempest, DM-Turbine, DOM-Sesmar and the tutorials for Deathmatch, Domination and Capture the Flag. * Although pulse cells appear in the full game version, there is no Pulse Gun to use them. Phobos was one of the maps featured in the demo version of UT, and this map had a single Pulse Gun where the Bio Rifle and its ammo currently are. Only the Pulse Gun was edited out for the final version, leaving behind its Pulse Cells. * Another error of the map is the so-called "Flak Corridor". In the demo version, it holds a Pulse Gun, and in the full version it holds a Bio Rifle. The flak itself is absent from the demo version and appears in the Outer Space area in the full version. Fixing this in both versions, however, is easy. All you need to do is to create/modify the file DM-Phobos.int in the System folder of the game: ZoneInfo9 ZoneName=Pulse Gun Corridor ZoneInfo9 ZoneName=Bio Rifle Corridor * The map started as an enclosed arena, until Inoxx figured that it would have been fun to fight, but boring to watch. * The skybox was taken from CTF-Face, but with the Earth being replaced by Mars. * As the name implies, it was named after one of the natural satellites of Mars. Author's Notes }} Gallery ut99-DM-Phobos-BU-1.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot. ut-DM-Phobos.jpg|Official screenshot. External links and references See also